Let it Snow
was a collection event that ran in December 03 till 24, 2018, in celebration to Christmas and Wizardess Heart Anniversary. This was the second event in celebration to the game 4th year, the first being the Login Bonus 4 Year Anniversary. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #671 -Event Announcement by Cerim, Joel- Cerim “The preparation for this year’s party was quite something...” Joel “Why do you say that? What happened?” Cerim “Nothing out of ordinary but, we just baked a cake together. What about you?” Joel “We all made snowmen, but something crazy happened.” Cerim “Like what?” Joel “To make a long story short, my sigh was covered by nothing but tons of snow.” Cerim (For him to be so unclear about it, that must be something horrible that himself even doesn’t want to remember...) Get ready for this year’s holiday season! Let it Snow is now available in app!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #671." Retrieved on November , 2018. Note Were made for this event: *42 avatar items, being 4 exclusive to the event shop. *28 CGs (being 7 group & 21 close-up) *5 stories being divided into the groups: **YACL (Yukiya, Azusa, Caesar and Leslie) (1020 stars) **JGAMR (Joel, Guy, Alfonse, Mel and Randy) (1630) **EGLH (Elias, Glenn, Lucious and Hugo) (2600) **KLHL (Klaus, Luca, Hiro and Leon) (2980) **ZVSC (Zeus, Vincent, Sigurd and Cerim) (3320) Summary Intro Chica: "Ladies! It's time of the year! All the decorations and holiday atmosphere just makes me so happy!" "Shall we check how the preparation is going with the boys?" Yukiya: "Seth... is dressing up?" Randy: "I heard it was snowing in Gedonelune, so I came running!" Hugo: "Holiday season is irrelevant to me." Leon: "Klaus... you have a beautiful heart." Vincent: "You can make a cookie that looks like me." Chica: "Seth is dressing up?! And it's snowing in Gedonelune?! This year's holiday sounds different and exciting!" "I can't chat around here! Prince Sigurd, I am on my way!! Tonight will be a romantic snow date! *Flutter*" Story(ies) YACL (Yukiya, Azusa, Caesar and Leslie): : JGAMR (Joel, Guy, Alfonse, Mel and Randy): EGLH (Elias, Glenn, Lucious and Hugo): KLHL (Klaus, Luca, Hiro and Leon): ZVSC (Zeus, Vincent, Sigurd and Cerim): Gallery |-|covers/ads= 20181203_hunt185_yonha_2.png|ad 2 20181203_hunt185_logbo.png|login bonus kt13701.jpg|Cover |-|screenshots= Let it snow p1.PNG Let it snow p2.PNG Let it snow p3 av1.PNG Let it snow p3 av2.PNG Let it snow p3.PNG Let it snow p4.PNG Let it snow - fitting room.PNG Let it snow - sr1.PNG Let it snow - sr2.PNG Let it snow - sr3.PNG Let it snow - sr4.PNG Let it snow - sr5.PNG Let it snow - sr6.PNG Let it snow - sr7.PNG Let it snow - sr8.PNG Let it snow - sr9.PNG Let it snow - hr1.PNG Let it snow - hr2.PNG Let it snow - eb1.PNG Let it snow - eb2.PNG Let_it_snow_-_all_av_items.jpg|all avatar items Let it snow - avitems1.png Let it snow - avitems2.png Let it snow - es.PNG An 037 yonha bg1.jpg|Happy Holiday Party Background (Garden) An 037 yonha bg2.jpg|The Flower Arch Gate Background (Garden) Category:Collection Events Category:Events Category:Birthdays Category:Holiday